James Somethingorother
by Mobile
Summary: When two expeirementees, James and Chelsea, escape from the Uber-Director, things get a little weird.
1. Chapter 1

1

"Huff! Huff! Huff!" I couldn't do it, I just couldn't! I lay down on the "road" waiting for the car to come. Why wasn't this over? "If you don't run faster the car will hit you! Get up experiment 519!" shouted the intercom in a German accent.

"Haven't you ever heard of the saying take five?" I shouted back.

Oh, right, I forgot to introduce myself. Greetings, from planet somewhere! I'm James, James Bond. No not really, but I got you there didn't I? My real name is James Something-Or-Other. I'd tell you my last name but thanks a heap to Mr. Intercom-Voice I've been called experiment 519 so much I forgot my last name! I'm super-human fast and can jump higher than a kangaroo.

So I've been here for two long years doing nothing but running yadda yadda etc. etc. I'll save you all the stuff about hoping someone will save me. Mr. Intercom-Voice had decided to kidnap me when I was in my house. Sorry, ex-house. Then he had me run for five hours straight a day hoping I would get faster and faster until I was super-human fast.

This went on for eighteen months until he realized it wasn't working and injected something into the food I oh-so-hungrily wolfed-down. So now I'm super-human fast anyway. I can run faster than most sports cars in a flat out sprint for about four minutes but that's really pushing it. I was doing that right now.

Getting up I looked at the black Porsche speeding toward me. This thing was going fast. I wouldn't be able to keep very far ahead of the Porsche now. Man, running at two hundred and fifty miles per hour really took it out of ya'. Go ahead and be surprised but I told you I was super-human fast. I'd only be able to run at about two hundred and five mph. Not to mention evading and jumping over twenty foot high and twenty foot across blocks soaring at me.

Oh yeah, and another thing, guess what comes with running super fast, jumping really high. About thirty-two feet to be precise.

I started running. It took me about five seconds to get to ninety miles per hour. The scientists behind the observation glass wrote something down. "You must run faster!" shouted the intercom. Ha! I'd like to see him run this fast.

I'd reached about two-hundred miles per hour by now and was almost ready to fall down again when I saw the end of the "road" about two miles ahead. I figured it would take me about forty seconds to reach the end.

This was the last run for the day so that kept me going. I jumped, dodged right, dashed left, ducked down, twirled right, jumped twice, and skidded to a halt over the finish line two seconds before the Porshe.


	2. Chapter 2

2

I oh-so-hungrily wolfed down my food hoping the lab guys hadn't injected anything else into it. I walked into my "room" (it was really just a cell) and waited for my "roommate" Chelsea so we could discuss the plan of action. Chelsea was also super-human fast. I would call her my cellmate but then it would sound like we were in jail, which we practically were, but not for a bad reason, so I called her my roommate. Besides, she'd kill me if I called her my cellmate.

"So." She said as she came in.

"So?" I said. "You ready?"

"Sooooo ready! Do you remember the plan?" Today, we were escaping, at least, we hoped.

When one of the scientists brought in our food we both ran (super-human fast) out the cell door.

We rushed past other cells holding other kidnapped people.

We sped past surprised scientists.

Heck, we even ran past a couple of cages holding dogs. That was weird.

We were both thirteen about to turn fourteen so we could run about the same speed. I was about eight inches in front of Chelsea, not enough to make a big difference.

I was surprised that they opened the cell door to feed me and Chelsea dinner. I was also surprised that Chelsea and me had taken two years to think this up.

I turned a corner with Chelsea right behind me. Neither of us was running much faster than twenty miles per hour.

We dodged left, turned right, jumped over a kidnapped person who fell back in surprise, pushed a lab guy aside, well, shoved a lab guy aside, turned a corner and burst out an exit.

Just then an alarm went off.

"Uh oh." I said

"Yeah, uh oh."

"No, uh oh!" I said as we approached the edge of a cliff.

"Oh." Was all she could say. Both of us skidded to a halt just in the nick of time.


	3. Chapter 3

3

I, along with Chelsea, had managed to escape the place that had kept us for two long years. It was easy, until we escaped.

Not only were we looking down about five hundred feet to an ocean below us, but we both had no idea where to go now.

To our right, a fifty foot high barb wire fence, to our left another barb wire fence. "Let's try the fence." I suggested.

"Let's do it." Chelsea replied. We shot over to the fence. As soon as our hands touched it both of us were thrown back. A landed with a thud and Chelsea landed a few feet farther on. "You okay?" I shouted.

"Yeah!" Chelsea shouted back. Alright, fence was out of the question. I was sure neither of us wanted to jump off the cliff. "You think we can climb onto the roof of the building?" Chelsea asked. "No, it would take too long. We'd be recaptured before we get to the top."

"Do you think we'd survive the impact with the water?"

"We better hope so 'cause that seems to be our only option." As I was saying this about ten burly guys burst through the exit door with machine guns in their hands. "Freeze!" one shouted. Chelsea and me seemed to think the same thing. We both, simultaneously put our hands up and walked backward slowly. "I said freeze! That means don't move." Shouted the man a second time. _Too late._ I thought. I fell backward off the cliff just as Chelsea did.


	4. Chapter 4

4

"Sir, experiment 519 and experiment 520 have escaped."

"What? You let them escape!"

"They were too fast for my men."

"No they were too fast for you!"

"Yes sir. Sorry sir."

"Oh not as sorry as you're going to be." With this, the Uber-Director pressed a button and vaporized the captain. This would serve as an example for anyone else who dared fail to recapture one of _his_ experiments!


	5. Chapter 5

5

"Chelsea! Chelsea!" I shouted in desperation.

"Present." She coughed.

"Oh yeah! We sure showed them!"

"I hear ya'."

"So, what do we do now."

"Riiiiight, forgot to think about that didn't we."

"Oops." Everything had gone perfectly till now. To make matters worse, it started raining, and I mean really raining. "How did we forget to think about that?" I asked.

"Well, I think both of us were really excited about escaping and forgot to think of anything else." Chelsea said matter-of-factly.

"It was rhetorical question Chelsea." I did a 360 looking for options but not seeing far in the rain. "I don't see anything, do you?" Chelsea asked. "No, you?" I replied.

"So, umm swim or stay?"

"Let's swim." I said.

"Don't know how."

"Huh?"


	6. Chapter 6

6

Great, just great. We'd crashed into the ocean and were probably one hundred miles away from any civilization, (besides where we just escaped, which we definitely didn't want to go) and only one person in our pack could swim. Talk about unlucky. "Can you at least doggy paddle?" I asked.

"Doggy what?"

"Ya' know, doggy paddle."

"No, James, I obviously don't know, that would be why I asked."

"Okay then, I'll teach you how to swim."

Showing Chelsea how to swim proved to be harder than I thought. She struggled in the water a lot and almost drowned once. It took at least an hour that we could've used to find someone to help us. Although we actually did swim pretty far, we could've gone a lot farther. "Okay, so you know how to swim. Now which direction should we head?" I asked.

"Well, we've been swimming away from the Place. I think. So why don't we keep heading in the same direction." Chelsea said. "Agreed." We swam for a couple hours until Chelsea said something. "Hey, James, there's something else we forgot to think about, food."

"Of course we did."

"I'm hungry James. This was your idea so where are we going to get food?" Chelsea said

"Um, just keep swimming?" I replied

"James, you and I both know that we need food. We both also know that neither of us thought we would get this far."

"Well, we also both know that there is no where to get food in the middle of freaking ocean. We also both know that there may or may not be a boat that will find-"

"Hey! Shore!"

"Of course there's shore right when I'm saying we might not find it." I said so only I could hear.


	7. Chapter 7

7

We stumbled on to shore soaking wet in our jump suits. The only positive side was that it had stopped raining, although I don't why that mattered because we couldn't get any wetter.

"Alright." I said "First things first, we need to get out of these clothes or we'll stand out to those men that are after us like sore thumbs."

"Right." Chelsea replied.

She walked over to a building and jumped to the top. If you've never seen a thirteen year old girl jump to the top of a roof thirty feet off the ground, be glad. It looks weird, unnatural, almost scary for some reason. If you've ever done it yourself, that's another thing entirely. If you do it yourself it actually is scary because you go so high in the air. No I'm not afraid of heights that's not why I'm saying it.

"Where do you think we are?" Chelsea questioned me. "California, Florida?"

"No, Florida." I replied. "The Florida Keys to be exact."

"How do you know?"

"Think about it, we just swam for a couple of hours in the ocean, and now we've come to another landmass other than the one we just left. Plus I've been to the Keys before I think I would know."

"Now to the matter of finding clothes."

After several minutes of jumping from roof to roof we found a clothesline with a bunch of dried clothes on it we found some good ones for running (shorts and t-shirts). We then hitched a ride with a bunch of friendly fisherman to Miami.

From Miami we ran to New York, and might I say, N.Y.C is amazing. New York is home to the tallest buildings you'll ever see. "Holy camoly!" Chelsea exclaimed. "I've never seen buildings so tall!"

"Think how long it took to build that." I replied.

"I say we go to the twin towers memorial."

"Agreed." You know how New York City is really big and really loud? Well as soon as Chelsea and I walked into the memorial it was all muffled. "Wow is it quiet." Chelsea said as we walked down the path. "Well it's respectful. Three thousand people died here." I said, then "Hey Chelsea."

"Yeah?"

"Have you noticed those men following us?" I nodded to two men in black. **(Not like the movie.)** I could see pistol grips sticking out of their pockets.


	8. Chapter 8

8

**Authors Note: Next chapter won't be out for a while because I need to re-read the books. **

"Sir, my men have located the escaped experiments." Said the new Captain to the Uber-director "Good." Replied the Uber-director. "I've already got those bratty bird kids in the cells. We'll have to be more careful about how we feed them this time."

"Or," the Captain said, "Not feed them at all."

"I've already told you that, even though you don't need food, they do. If you suggest not feeding them one more time you'll be delt with also like the last Captain." With that the Captain apologized and quickly shuffled out of the room.

**Authors Note: James and Chelsea will meet the flock in the next chapter. Also, if you haven't read the other chapters read them now. **


End file.
